


Kiss Me Like You're Going To Miss Me

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: Labor Day weekend barbecue, a dance club, and some public bathroom hijinks.Oh, and Cas is smug as fuck.





	Kiss Me Like You're Going To Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> To my Teapot/Parabatai, sorry for the wait, hope it is worth it <3  
> I've missed these boys&this verse while I've been busy with the dcbb:) I hope you have too!  
> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> xoxo

                                                                

 

“Tell me again why we agreed to this?” Castiel said out of the corner of his mouth. Sweat beaded at his brow and dripped down the side of his face where he sat in a low seated red, white, and blue striped lawn chair. It was unseasonably hot for Labor Day weekend and Dean, not one to resist the urge to touch his husband, brushed away the moisture with his thumb, leaning down to steal a tender kiss as he did so. When he moved to pull back, Castiel’s hand reached out, fingers clutching at the soft material of Dean’s tee-shirt. His professor tugged him back in for a deeper exploration that had Dean’s heart stuttering madly. Castiel smelled like apples and sunblock, and the taste of beer and cherry pie was tangy on his tongue.  With herculean strength, Dean broke off the kiss with a final hard press of lips, chuckling at the knowing look in his husband’s eyes. Dean reached down into the cooler in between their two chairs and grabbed two ice-cold  _Yuenglings_  and handed one to Cas before settling down in his own Patriotic monstrosity.

“Because she’s your mom’s sister, and we love your mom,” Dean said placatingly, laughing again at Castiel’s annoyed scowl.

“She still tells people we’re roommates, Dean,” Castiel said, taking an aggressive swig of his beer.

Dean knows Castiel’s ire was just a cover for his own hurt at the lack of acceptance coming from someone in his family. Becky’s sister, Cas’ Aunt Hester, was a real piece of work. Becky’s parents-Castiel’s grandparents-though fairly religious had never pushed the  _being gay is a sin_ agenda so often found in Catholic households.  Lily and Akobel Sunder had been nothing but kind and supportive when Castiel had begun dating men openly, an attitude further expressed by his parents. Dean glanced over at his Mother-in-law, currently trying to drag her reluctant husband into the in-ground swimming pool, and couldn’t help laughing as Chuck finally gave up and allowed himself to be pulled into the water. Chuck met Dean’s eyes, flashing him a manic grin to which Dean held his beer bottle up in salute.

“We could be home and naked right now,” Castiel continued to gripe, though there was warmth in his eyes as he too observed his parent's playful antics in the water.

Dean just kissed him gently and surveyed the bustling backyard of Lily and Akobel’s  _North_   _Quincy_  home.  Though well into their seventies, Cas’ grandparents remained spry and sharp-witted, currently having a lively conversation with Dean’s Uncle Bobby and their live-in caretaker, Layla Rourke. When the Sunder’s oldest daughter Hester and her husband Ishim sprung an impromptu visit up from Florida, they had thrown together a small Labor Day barbecue.

Dean knew that Cas and Becky suspected that Hester and Ishim were again trying to persuade Lily and Akobel to sell their home and come live with them down in Florida, something the pair had no wish to do.  Suffice it to say there would be hell to pay when the dour couple realized that not only did the Sunders’ have no intention of moving, but also that despite Hester being the oldest child, it was Becky who would be the executor of the estate for Lily and Akobel when the time came for such matters to be handled. Hester was always trying to convince her parents to sell the property, thinking only of the monetary gain, whereas as Becky understood that to her mother, the hope was that the home would remain in the family, that as the only grandchildren, either Gabriel or Castiel and Dean would be willing to move into the property, and if not, it would be sold, with a large portion of the profits being divided up between Children’s Hospital and their favorite charity,  _Random_   _Acts_.

Dean reached over the cooler and laced his fingers with Cas’ and watched as Gabriel casually walked by Sam who was standing at the edge of the pool, shooting his hand out and shoving him into the water on his way by. Castiel laughed so hard he snorted which only caused Dean to crack up as they watched Sam splutter and threaten retribution.

“See?” Dean said, bringing Castiel’s knuckles up to his lips for a soft kiss, “it’s not all bad,” and Castiel grinned at him, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Jo and Tessa lounged on towels on the thick green grass, chatting while Charlie and the Sunders’ longtime neighbor Joshua were playing  _Cornhole_. They were facing off against Becky’s visiting cousins from New York, Lucifer and his son Jack, who had an uncanny resemblance to a young Castiel. In fact, the newly graduated teen had spent the last month of the summer floating between Gabe and Dean and Castiel’s homes as he got to know Boston better, having earned himself a free ride to  _UMass_   _Dartmouth_.

“Dean, dear?”

Dean rose from his chair, giving Cas’ knuckles a quick brush of lips before heading over to Lily so she wouldn’t have to yell over the din.

“What can I do for you, Miss Lily?” Dean asked, flashing his charming smile and taking her hand.

“You can save your flirting, we all know my grandson is the only one you have eyes for,” she sassed with a smile that made her look well below her years.

“Guilty as charged,” he said, warmth curling in his stomach as he glanced back at Castiel who had wandered over to Jack and Lucifer, handing the elder a beer.

“Bobby here was saying that he thought you could help us out with something,” Akobel spoke up in his quiet voice.

Dean liked Cas' grandfather a lot. He reminded Dean of Castiel in the way that when he spoke, his words were chosen carefully and he always managed to make you feel like whatever you had to say back was important and worth listening to.

“I’m happy to help you with whatever you need, sir. What can I do for you?” 

Akobel adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, “Well. You know how we have been trying to raise money for  _Project_   _Bread_?” he asked and Dean nodded.  _Project_   _Bread_  was a statewide anti-hunger organization committed to ending hunger in Massachusetts through fundraising by partnering with private and government groups and education facilities.

“Yeah, I know Cas has been posting flyers around campus and Gabriel and Jo and I all have donation jars out at our businesses.”

“Yes, well, bake sales and a car wash will only get you so far and Lily and I got to talking about having a sort of fundraiser of our own. I know that you’ve seen that old Dodge Challenger in the garage,” Akobel said, smiling when Dean’s brows lifted in interest. “We were thinking if you have the time, we could have you fix her up, restore her, and we could auction her off? I know she’s a bit of a collectible. We’d pay you, of course,” Akobel said and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna charge you for the work, not when it’s for charity. I’m sure I can get some of the guys at the shop to put in some time on it.  You guys just tell me when, and I’ll make sure it gets done.”

“We both will,” Bobby said firmly.

Dean chuckled as his arms were suddenly filled with Lily's slight frame, her soft cheek pressed against him and smelling comfortingly of  _Oil_   _of_   _Olay_. “You’re such a good boy,” she said sweetly and Dean’s couldn’t help but smile a bit smugly as Hester and Ishim glared at him from their stationary positions against the side of the pool house.

A bright peel of laughter had Dean turning his head to witness his husband and Lucifer, bent over guffawing at something, Jack’s face an innocent mask of confusion.

“I’m so happy Luci was able to come up for a visit. He’s had a rough time of it since my sister Eve passed,” Akobel said somberly, speaking of Lucifer’s mother.

“And so soon after his divorce from Kelly,” Lily added. That had been an ugly breakup, but Lucifer seemed to be trying. Dean knew that he was in counseling for himself and with Jack and Kelly, to try and find a peaceful way to co-exist and co-parent.

“So, boy, what time are you and Cas shoving off?” Bobby asked.

“Baby is already packed, we’re leaving tomorrow,” Dean said, exuberant as Castiel appeared beside him and slid an arm around his waist. Dean and Castiel were on a much-anticipated vacation. Peace and quiet in a secluded lakeside cabin in southern Maine. Nothing but campfires, fishing, and lazy sex for a whole week.  

“Yes, Dean has been so busy with that new restoration, and I have been teaching summer courses and filling in at the Roadhouse, it feels like we haven’t seen each other in weeks. We didn’t go away for our anniversary this year, and since my fall classes don’t start until the tenth, it’s the perfect time to get away,” Castiel said, fingers clenched in the fabric of Dean’s shirt. Dean turned, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.  

“Any special plans for while your away?” Bobby asked and Dean fiddled with the sunglasses hooked in the front of Cas’ university tee-shirt, biting back a thousand inappropriate responses. Dean glanced down at Castiel. “I think we were gonna canoe the Saco, right?” he asked and Cas nodded in agreement.

“And go apple picking,” Castiel said.

“For pie,” Dean grinned widely as he looked to Cas for confirmation. The look he got in return was brimming with so much tenderness, he nearly blushed.

“Yes,” Castiel said fondly, “ for pie.”

“Why are you waiting until tomorrow to leave? Figured you boys would wanna be outta here as soon as possible,” Bobby said with a not so subtle look at Cas’ aunt and uncle.

“I promised Balthazar that I would go out with him to this new LGBTQ club tonight, sort of a last hurrah of the summer.”

“You going dancing, twinkle toes?” Bobby teased and Dean smirked.

“Yeah, that’d be a big fat no,” he said as Castiel rolled his eyes, tugging at the hem of Dean’s shirt as he pulled him forward.

“Are you going to come swim with me before you have to grill burgers? It will probably be the last time it will be this warm until next summer,” Deceptively guileless eyes peered up at him, silently pleading and Dean let himself be led off to the pool by Castiel. Cas unhooked his sunglasses as they both took off their tee-shirts and tossed them onto the lounge chairs. Dean watched with appreciation as his husband executed a perfect dive, his long, lithe body cutting through the water cleanly. The sun caught Castiel’s face beautifully when he broke the surface and Dean found himself momentarily stunned at the sight. Cas’ hair glinted with deep reds amongst the brown, the bright rays making his eyes lighten from his deep cobalt to more of a sky blue. Castiel’s wide, pink lips broke into a smile, Dean’s favorite kind- the one that showed all of his teeth and gums and crinkled his nose. Their eyes met and said so much without words.

“Jesus, can’t the two of you go anywhere without eye-fucking?” Gabriel said, before further ruining the moment with a cannonball that soaked his mother’s head, making Becky shriek and Chuck cackle with laughter. Dean used the opportunity to dive in and swim to Castiel and back him into a corner, legs on either side of Cas’ right thigh. He looped his arms around Cas’ neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas rasped, angling for a kiss that Dean was only too happy to oblige him with. He sank into it as easy as he did the water; fluid, deep and wet.

Dean felt Cas’ fingers resting lightly on his hips and even that scant touch was enough to have desire curling like smoke through his body. He broke off the kiss with a chuckle and nuzzling into the crook of Castiel's neck. “Howzabout you don’t give me a boner in front of your grandparents, okay sweetheart?” he said, voice light and teasing.

Cas shuffled even closer, nudging his thigh between Dean’s legs, making him hiss as he brushed against his slowly plumping cock.

“Too late,” Castiel whispered wickedly.

When Dean leaned in for another kiss, he thought it only fair to fake Castiel out and dunk him instead.

* * *

  
Dean let out a wolf whistle when Castiel came out of the bedroom, dressed for the evening.  He huffed out a laugh as Castiel looked down at himself, oblivious to his own sex appeal, as usual. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a deep gray button-down with a red vest. His perpetual sex hair was more tamed than normal and his face was clear of his usual stubble.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Castiel asked, raising a brow invitingly and Dean shook his head, smiling.

"No thanks," Dean said gently. "Balthazar is your best friend, Castiel. Go spend some time with him.”

" _You’re_  my best friend,” Cas said firmly and Dean came closer to run his thumb along Castiel’s smooth jawline.

“You know what I mean, sweetheart. He and your friends from work don’t get together as often as you used to, and we are going to have the whole week off together. Just have fun and come home to me, okay?”

Castiel sighed softly. “Fine,” he said, bringing a hand to the back of Dean’s neck, tugging him forward until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. His eyes stared intently into Dean’s and he found himself catching his breath at Castiel’s penetrating gaze.  “Now. Kiss me like you’re going to miss me,” he commanded teasingly and Dean hurried to comply.

They kissed, deep and languid until a knock sounded on the door, startling them apart. Dean laughed against Cas’ lips.

“Go on, that’s probably Charlie,” Dean said. They’d decided on having a movie night since Tessa was on call at the hospital and Castiel was going out. Cas pressed one last kiss to Dean’s lips and went to let his cousin in.

“Sup, bitches?” Came Charlie’s peppy tone, as she strolled into the apartment, giving Cas a hug.

“Alright, I’m going now. Balthazar is probably already there waiting for me.” 

“Where are you going? Checking out that new dance club in the theater district? I heard it’s great. They even have themes, like dirty dancing,” Charlie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Believe me, we know. Benny and Max have tried to drag us down there the last three times they went for disco night,” Dean said with a mock shudder and Cas rolled his eyes.

“You’re no fun,” Castiel laughed.

“I love you, too, sunshine,” Dean said with a wink.

“I do love you, Dean,” Cas said earnestly, rushing forward for one last hard kiss. “Bye Charlie, have fun.”

The door closed quietly behind Cas, and Dean was lost for a minute as he always was whenever he and Castiel parted for a bit.

“Dude, you’re so sappy,” Charlie snarked and Dean flipped her off. “Real mature. I’m starving, did you order the pizza yet?”

“Yeah, it’s on its way. Can I beer ya?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean went into the kitchen and pulled two  _Buds_ out of the refrigerator. He expected the television to be turned on and Charlie to have already put the DVD in, but Dean was surprised to see her fidgeting with her hands and staring off into space.

Charlie startled when Dean pressed the cold neck of the bottle against the back of her hand.

“Oh! Thanks,” she smiled and he noticed now that it was a little too cheery. He supposed he’d been too caught up in Castiel to notice before, which really, was no surprise.

“Okay, spill,” he said, throwing himself onto the big brown sofa and patting the seat next to him. He was glad when she sat right down and didn’t deny something was wrong.

“Tessa and I broke up,” she said without preamble and Dean choked on his swig of beer.

“I’m sorry, what? When?” Dean asked, baffled. They’d seemed fine earlier at the party. Yes, they hadn’t been all over each other, but PDA was really more of Dean and Cas’ thing.

“After the barbecue,” Charlie said softly, tucking her bright red hair behind her ears. “It’s actually been a long time in coming, we’ve just been...I don’t know, putting it off?”

Dean settled back on the couch and took Charlie’s hand in his. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

“It was just the same old thing we’ve been avoiding. Tessa wants marriage and kids and I don’t. I mean, I’m not averse to marriage, but the whole kid thing? No thanks.”

“You don’t want kids?” Dean asked, mildly surprised.

“I know, shocker, right? I’m a woman and I don’t want kids,” she said, tone bitter.

“Hey, hey,” Dean began, placatingly “I’m not saying there is anything wrong with that. Kids aren’t for everyone, and there is nothing wrong with you not wanting to have them.”

“Yeah, well Tessa doesn’t feel that way. She acts like there is something inherently wrong with me for not wanting to pop out a bunch of babies. She was like,  _you don’t want kids, but you’ll help Dean and Cas have one?_ ”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he just continued to listen.

“I said that was the point. That even though I didn’t want them for myself, it makes me really,  _really_ happy to do it for you and Castiel because I know you’ll both be great parents, and you’ll both put any child you have first. Seriously, Dean, I am so on board with being the cool aunt someday. But for myself? Any child I had, I’d love them, obviously, but I know I’d also resent them too, and no kid deserves that. And Tessa deserves to find someone who wants what she wants.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “I’m so sorry, kiddo,” he said, falling back on the nickname he’s had for her since they were teenagers, despite only being two years older than her. "I know you love her a lot."

"Yeah, well. I guess it is true what they say," she looked at him, eyes sad, "sometimes love _really_ isn't enough."

“So what happens now?” Dean asked. “Is she moving out?”

“Yes, she had already started packing when I left to come here," Charlie paused, taking a deep sip of her beer. "She’s going to go stay with her friend Maia who needs a roommate, so I guess that’s lucky. Gonna be awkward as fuck all week while she clears everything out, though. I mean, I’m not even gonna fight her on the furniture, or whatever. We put most of my own stuff in storage when we moved in together originally, so the sectional, the bed, all of that came with her. Ugh, it just blows. And I haven't even cried yet because I’m honestly just so relieved that everything is out in the open, you know? Am I horrible?”

“Of course not. Give yourself time, and hey, I have a perfect solution for at least one of your problems that I know Cas would be totally fine with,” Dean said and Charlie looked at him in curiosity. “Why don’t you just stay here for the week? Cas and I are gonna be away. You can water the one plant we haven’t managed to kill yet,” he joked, “and that way Tessa can come and go as she needs to until all of her stuff is moved out.”

The look of absolute relief of Charlie’s face nearly made him laugh, before she pounced on him, giving him a hug tight enough squeeze an “oof” out of him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dean!  Oh, that would be so great. I’ll go and pack a bag for myself when she’s at work tomorrow.”

They were interrupted by the pizza delivery, which Charlie insisted on paying for. Dean put  _Love,_ _Simon_ into the DVD player and they watched quietly while scarfing down a meat lovers. Dean knew it meant grilled chicken and broiled fish for the rest of the week, but it was worth it.  Charlie laughed at him as he moaned around a mouthful of gooey cheese and sausage.

"No laughing, I gotta make this deliciousness last while I can."

“I gotta say,” she said as she paused the movie, “I’m impressed that you have stuck so well to your diet.”

“It’s not a diet,” Dean deadpanned, “it’s a  _‘way of living’_ “ he air quoted and Charlie snorted inelegantly. “Hey, whatever. Taking better care of myself eases Cas’ mind, so,” Dean said with a shrug.

“God, you two really _are_ relationship goals,” Charlie teased, but fondly. “You know, we should go to the club tonight. After the movie, I mean,” she said and Dean groaned.

“You know I hate dance clubs, Charles.”

“I know, but…” Charlie bit her lip, obviously wanting to say something but not sure if she should.

“Just spit it out, red.”

“Nothing, it's just I know that Cas would probably really appreciate it. It kind of bothers him that you never want to hang out with his work friends. He doesn’t like it when you say they aren’t your kind of people,” Charlie said, reminding Dean of a conversation they had the last time Castiel had invited him to come along with him and Balthazar and their friends.

 

_“Cas, I appreciate the invite, honestly, but you know I have nothing in common with those guys, I wouldn’t even know what to talk about.”_

_“ Dean, if this is about Bart and Zeke-”_

_“It’s not,” Dean cut in._

_“Because after what happened the last time-”_

_“You mean last time when you decked Zeke and got kicked out of a bar?” Dean quipped and Castiel awarded him a bitch face that would have made Sam proud._

_“My_ point _is, we do not associate with them anymore. They won’t even be there.”_

_“I know, Cas. Your my shining knight and all that jazz,” Dean dropped a soft kiss to his cheek. “They’re just not my kind of people.”_

_“Aren’t I your kind of people?” he asked softly, expression wounded and tugging at Dean's heartstrings._

_“You're my everything," Dean said solemnly, kissing him gently on his pouting lips and Castiel sighed heavily before dropping the subject._

 

“He tell you this? That it still bothered him?” Dean asked, already resigning himself to a night of techno hell.

“Yeah. Don’t be mad though, he wasn’t like gossiping about you. I just mentioned the last time we all went out that it would be fun if you tagged along and it sorta just came up. I think it bothers him because he thinks  _you_ still think that you’re not good enough sometimes, and that’s like, always been his biggest pet peeve when it comes to you,” Charlie said and Dean felt his cheeks redden, focusing his gaze on the cushion of the sofa.

It was true, Dean did still sometimes feel out of his league when it came to the wildly intelligent, Ph.D. holding company his husband kept. It was a work in progress, and Cas went out of his way every day to let Dean know how incredibly wrong he was for feeling in any way unworthy of Castiel's affection.

“Alright, fine. But if I’m going, so are you. If you’re up for it, I mean,” Dean said, not wanting to push her if she wasn’t feeling it.

“Please. I could use the distraction. Now hand me another slice so we can finish this movie.”

* * *

 

 Ironically, Dean started getting a little impatient, despite his earlier lack of desire to go out.  But the more he thought of Castiel, gorgeous and tipsy and _his_ , the more eager he was to get there.

Dean debated on whether or not to take the Impala since his Baby was all packed and gassed up for their trip. He thought that maybe he could just give Charlie the apartment key and he and Castiel could leave directly from the club. He soon nixed that idea, knowing that his husband would probably want to shower and change into something comfortable for the long car ride. So instead, he and Charlie took the red line to the green line and got off at Boylston St, hoofing it the rest of the way to the dance club.

Neither of them had changed, Dean was still in his faded jeans and wearing an old Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and leather jacket, and Charlie had on her black leggings and a long, black novelty tee-shirt Gabriel had bought her for her birthday last year. It declared her  _Lord of the Lesbians_ in bright rainbow letters.

“Hey, you remember when Cas was twenty-one and we would go to  _Nick’s_   _Comedy_   _Stop_?” Charlie asked with a laugh, pointing across the street at the small club that had been there for as long as Dean could remember.

It was a nondescript white-bricked building with a stop sign bearing the club’s name. Dean, Cas, Charlie and later when he was eighteen, Sam, had spent a lot of time at  _Nick’s_ in their younger days.

“Yeah, I remember. We used to have to bring a black sharpie so we could sneak in the bathroom to put a checkmark on the back of our hands so we could buy alcohol,” Dean said with a laugh. “Bobby used to get pissed because we were always bringing home those neon pink and green plastic cocktail glasses they let you keep,” he said and Charlie snickered.

“Yes! Remember that night we got so drunk off of  _Pearl_   _Harbors_  that we had to stay on the train for three loops until we were sober enough to drive back from the station to Cas’ apartment? I think that was the only time Uncle Chuck ever yelled at us.”

“I know, he made me do a field sobriety test in the hallway, and Castiel threw up on the new carpet they had just had installed,” Dean said and they both dissolved into raucous laughter, arms linked as they continued down the block.

“This is it,” Charlie said as they came upon a plain warehouse style building. The music was pumping and could be heard from outside and an electric blue sign flashed the name  _Nova_ above the door. Dean and Charlie stood in line, and he was pleasantly surprised when they both had to show I.D. to get in. He was at the age where getting carded was a compliment.

The inside was everything he feared it would be.

The air was warm and perfumed with a variety of candy and fruit scented body splashes compounded by way too much cheap, musky cologne. Hard and soft bodies gyrated on a dance floor to the mind-numbing  _unce, unce, unce,_ beat accompanied by a Crayola box of strobe lights.  Dean shook his head as the DJ on stage bounced to the beat he was putting out, scratching vinyl in a way that made him cringe. Dean didn’t do techno. Or rap. And if anyone ever mentioned his rendition of _Ice Ice Baby_ , he would call them a dirty, rotten liar.

Give him AC/DC any day of the week over this crap.

Charlie tugged his arm and pointed out Balthazar on the dance floor with two people he recognized from the Halloween fundraiser banquet the year before. His eyes searched the eclectic crowd but didn’t see Castiel yet.

“I’m gonna get a drink at the bar, you want anything?” Dean had to practically yell in Charlie’s ear and she shook her head, pointing to herself and Balthazar again, indicating she was going to join him and their friends on the dance floor.

Dean’s eyes lifted, and he scanned the second floor which seemed to host a VIP section. He could see sofas and ottomans in deep crimson and gold, and the crowd up there seemed to be hosting a bachelorette party.  When he found his head unconsciously bobbing to the techno beat he bit off a curse and made a beeline for the bar. It was a large square structure in black and silver chrome affording customers to approach from all sides.

Dean budged his way through the crowd and caught the eye of the nearest bartender, asking for a  _Downeast_   _Cider_  on tap. He paid cash, not wanting to open a tab if Castiel already had one going.  The bartender slid his drink over and moved down giving Dean an unobscured view of the people across the other side of the bar.

_There he was._

Dean’s mouth lifted in a smile as he observed his husband gesturing wildly with a bottle of  _Sam_   _Adams_ as he talked to the new professor in the Math department. Donatello something or other.  Dean felt a wave of affection wash over him as Cas spoke enthusiastically about something that had the math teacher nodding vigorously.

Dean saw the player before Cas did. Some dark blonde white-collar Romeo saddled up to Cas, tucking himself fairly close to his husband’s back. Dean’s first instinct was to head over there and rip the guy off of him,  but he held back, curious to see what would happen, and knowing that Castiel could handle himself just fine. Cas came off as a very mild-mannered Clark Kent, but that was a facade. He knew how to throw a punch and could cut you with the sharp edge of his glare.

Dean watched as the blonde leaned in and whispered something in Castiel’s ear.  He looked on as Cas straightened, schooling his face into an expression of politeness before facing the hopeful suitor.  Dean enjoyed his cider, observing Cas shake his head before he turned back to his conversation. Dean signaled for another drink and continued to enjoy the show, as Castiel's admirer did not look deterred at all.

The man tapped Castiel again and Dean chuckled out loud as he saw his husband roll his eyes so hard that it had to hurt. Cas turned again and listened to whatever the man had to say and then pointedly lifted his hand and gestured towards his wedding ring as he spoke. Dean’s eyes widened as whatever Romeo said next had Cas’s head lifting up slowly, an icy look stealing across his face. Dean found himself grinning as his husband pushed the man back firmly, brow arched high as he said something Dean couldn’t hear, through gritted teeth. Whatever the threat was had the blonde lifting his hands in surrender and backing away. Castiel was still frowning when he looked across the bar and caught Dean’s gaze. Dean laughed at the double take Cas did when he realized that it was indeed him that he was staring at and Dean raised his glass of cider in salute. Castiel said something to Donatello, nodding his head towards Dean. Donatello smiled warmly at him from across the bar and he waved hello, waiting as Cas made his way around the bar towards him.

Castiel maneuvered his way through the sea of bodies until he reached Dean, crowding into him until their toes touched and his apple and earth scent invaded Dean’s senses. He shivered when Cas’ voice whispered in his ear, deep and smooth like liquid smoke.

“Hello, Dean.”

* * *

 

  
Castiel had a headache. It seemed to throb in time to the beat of the music. Apparently, tonight was rave night and he could only imagine how annoyed Dean would have been had he come. They’d started out at the _Brew_ _Moon_ for dinner, meeting Ion from the Art department and Kelvin, another professor in the History department. Later they were joined by the head of Mathematics- a sweet, kind-hearted older gentleman named Donatello- for drinks at  _Ruby’s._ Now, they were here at  _Nova_ and more than half of their party was on the dance floor while he and Donatello griped to each other about the noise.

_Fuck. I’m getting too old for this shit._

Castiel took a long pull from his bottle of beer, condensation making his fingers wet and the label peel. It wasn’t that he was having a bad time. He enjoyed being social with his co-workers. It was just that he enjoyed it even more with his husband by his side. He missed Dean.

He supposed that could maybe be considered excessively codependent. It was rare that they were apart aside from work. But it had been like that since they were kids, continued when they were roommates and pretty much became the rule when they finally got their shit together and became a couple. It wasn’t going to change anytime soon. They shared a dizzying intimacy no matter what they were doing, whether it be something as mundane as having breakfast together or indulging in the sensual decadence of making love until dawn.

He kept waiting for the feeling of butterflies to stop fluttering, the visceral instinct of _want need crave_ to taper off when it came to Dean, but if anything it had only grown stronger, the thirst for his lover ever only temporarily sated, never fully quenched.

Castiel forced his attention back on Donatello, getting into a lively discussion about Broadway musicals.

“We’ve seen Phantom a few times, and Les Miserables. Dean acts like he is not a fan, but I have heard him humming  _On My Own_ in the shower,” Castiel said with an affectionate grin.

“Ah, yes. Dear Eponine, such a tragic character. In love with her best friend and knowing she could never have him, yet still doing what she could to make sure he got his happy ending. Then tragically only feeling his embrace as she died in his arms,” the teacher’s tone was wistful and the weight of Donatello’s words hit Castiel, suddenly.  He couldn’t believe he had never made the connection before. No wonder Dean had related to her character so much.

The conversation turned to Castiel’s getaway and Donatello asked about the cabin he and Dean were headed to in the morning.  Castiel was distracted from answering by a body pressing against him and a voice whispering in his ear.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Castiel turned around to find himself face to face with a moderately attractive blonde man who must have marinated in a gallon of  _Axe_   _body_   _spray_.

“No, thank you,” he said firmly and turned back to Donatello only to be interrupted again. Castiel rolled his eyes and Donatello chuckled under his breath.

“Yes?” Castiel said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. He didn’t have the patience for social niceties, especially with someone who wasn’t taking the hint.

“Don’t be like that, beautiful. The name’s Derek,“ the man said, flashing a coy smile.

“Look, Derek. I guess I wasn’t clear enough before. I am not in  _any_   _way_  interested,” Cas held up his hand, showing his wedding ring.

Derek leaned in closer and whispered in what Cas was sure he thought was a seductive tone, ”I won’t tell if you won’t, angel face.”

Castiel’s jaw tightened as he shoved the blonde back, fighting the urge to deck him because he knew if he got kicked out of another bar for fighting, Dean would never let him hear the end of it.

“Listen to me, you fucker. I don’t know what makes you think you’re God’s gift, but trust me. You are not. When someone says they’re not interested, you walk away,” Castiel clenched his fists as Derek just stared at him, pale blue eyes looking confused. “This is the part where you leave. Now.” Castiel gritted out, starring Derek down until he raised his arms in acquiescence and left.

 _“Assbutt_ ,” he muttered to himself.  Castiel was disappointed yet again with the fact that aside from the obnoxiously pushy behavior, the display was just another example of how the sanctity of marriage meant nothing to some people.  When did it become socially acceptable to blatantly attempt to bed a married person? Cas glanced up and across the bar and just blinked as his breath caught in his lungs, shocked to see his husband staring back at him. He was saluting Cas with his glass, smiling widely, eyes a shining myriad of lust, humor, and pride.

“Donatello, if you’ll excuse me, my husband is here,” Castiel said, gesturing to Dean across the bar.

“Of course not, Castiel,” Donatello said warmly, gifting a benevolent smile across the bar to Dean who responded with a wave.  “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Castiel pushed his way through the throngs of people, making the short walk to Dean feel so much longer. Then, finally,  _finally_ he was there, close enough to breathe him in. Leather and woodsmoke and  _Dean_.

The tips of his shoes touched Dean’s boots as his hands splayed on his hips underneath his old, scarred jacket. Cas nuzzled in so that his breath was hot on Dean’s ear as he growled out his greeting. Castiel was close enough to hear Dean’s breath catch as the man moaned lowly, dropping his forehead to Cas’ shoulder.

Castiel rubbed at Dean’s sides as his husband collected himself, finally lifting his head enough to drag soft, pink lips up Castiel’s neck and drifting up further for Dean to catch the lobe of Cas' ear in his teeth, nipping softly.

“Fuck, if your voice doesn’t do it for me, Professor, ” Dean admitted with a ragged laugh.

Castiel couldn’t resist the smirk that tugged at his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I know,” he said cockily, nodding his head as if his effect on Dean wasn't even a question and his dick twitched as moss green eyes darkened at his tone. Cas turned to the bartender, hands not leaving Dean’s waist, and ordered four shots of  _Patron_. “The tab is under Novak-Winchester,” he added. Cas cocked his head and observed Dean as he waited for the shots, searching his gaze and finding it mirroring his own: love, need, and greedy desire.

“Here you go,” the bartender lined the shots up on the bar and Castiel grabbed two and handed them to Dean, and picked up the others for himself. He lifted a brow in challenge which only seemed to heat Dean’s gaze more. They downed the shots quickly, then Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling it over his shoulder as he turned toward the dance floor. Dean crowded behind him and allowed himself to be led into the mass of people swaying and grinding with each other to the hot pulse of the music.

“So,” Dean had to speak loudly as they searched for a dark corner of the dance floor and winding up in a little alcove by one of the speakers and the men’s room, “you wanna tell me what Romeo wanted from you?”

Castiel turned and yanked Dean in close, hands slipping into his back pockets and sliding inside to squeeze his firm ass. “Nothing he ever had a chance at getting,” Cas bit out before claiming Dean’s mouth the way he had wanted to since seeing him across the bar.  Castiel was floating between that perfect balance of buzzed, warm and needy and he moaned happily when Dean opened for him and invited Cas in.

Somewhere in the back of Cas’ mind, he knew he should be asking what Dean was doing here, where Charlie was, but that would have to wait. At that moment he could think of nothing more important than chasing the tangy bite of tequila and apples on Dean’s tongue, and sliding his knee between those gorgeous bowed legs as they rutted against each other.

Time lost meaning as the music pounded around them. Senses were heightened as their bodies undulated together, arousal a tangible razor’s edge they skated on. The DJ switched it up, changing the pace to a deep, sensual vibe and Castiel lost himself to the beat as they continued to roll their hips against each other.  He gripped Dean’s bottom and swallowed his groan as they plundered each other’s mouths. Dean’s hands had come to clutch at the back of Cas’ vest, apparently not caring that they were partaking in an explicit and public display of frottage.

Cas could feel the hard outline of Dean’s cock against his thigh and he broke away with a gasp. Dean’s pupils were blown wide the way they were wont to do when consumed with yearning. Before confusion could cloud Dean’s gaze, Castiel dragged him into the large bathroom, ignoring the drunk guy attempting to wash his hands and pushed Dean into the very last stall. Sucking on his tongue, Cas pressed Dean against the metal door and crowded him with his body.

“You’re so hot when you’re bossy, professor. Like all of my fantasies come to life,” Dean managed to rasp out when Cas angled his head for deeper access all the while working his husband’s belt loose.

Cas chuckled darkly as he drew the zipper down on Dean’s jeans, the sound of the metal teeth clicking adding to the wicked suspense. Dean inhaled sharply when Castiel reached in and pulled his rapidly filling dick out of his pants.

“Maybe we can work on some of them now.”

Castiel’s thumb swirled around the head of Dean’s cock, dipping into the slit and spreading the pre-ejaculate around. Dean moaned low and loud, head falling back against the stall with a thump.

“What... _oh_   _fuck…_  what did you have in mind?”

Oh, it was a heady feeling, having Dean Winchester at his mercy. This stunning man with his open heart and pure soul all wrapped in a body hotter than sin. Dean was his and his alone and fuck if that wasn’t a power trip.

Castiel let go of Dean’s dick and held his palm up to his face.  Dean lapped at it, greedily, and when Cas wrapped his hand back around his length again, Dean keened softly.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Cas said, licking a stripe up the salty skin of Dean’s neck and over the shell of his ear. He rewarded Cas with fat drops of precome. “Should I jack you off, hard and fast?” Cas sucked a bruise at Dean’s pulse point as the man thrust shallowly into his hand. Castiel cocked his head in contemplation. “Should I get on my knees and let you fuck my mouth until you spill down my throat?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean bit out, his own hands fumbling clumsily for Castiel’s belt. “I want..Cas...Cas, I want,” Dean couldn’t seem to find his words and Castiel smiled at him indulgently.

“It’s okay,” Cas said soothingly as Dean looked at him with wide eyes glazed with hunger. “You don’t have to tell me. I know what you need,” Castiel nodded at him, smiling wickedly.

Cas tugged his own cock out, thick and dripping and lined himself against Dean's. He took them in his long-fingered hand and began to stroke and Dean fucking  _whimpered_. The sound of it only made Cas want to draw out more noises from his love, and he added a twist of the wrist to his ministrations. It was drier than it should have been, with only spit and precome for lube, the burn just on the cusp of painful, but not  _near_ enough to stop.

“Is this what you wanted, Dean?” Cas sucked Dean’s bottom lip until his mouth, biting playfully, then releasing. Music still thumped loudly, their thrusts almost in concert with the sultry beat. “For me to grip our cocks so we can fuck my fist until you scream my name and come all over my fingers?” At the words, Dean leaked more, slicking the way. His face was flushed and his breath was coming in shallow gasps that Castiel found intoxicating.

“Cas…” Dean trailed off, eyes closing as he chased his release in Castiel’s hand. Castiel looked down between them, the sight of their members sliding together deliciously obscene and his own cock expelled more fluid, creating a slicker glide that had him making a guttural sound that seemed to set Dean off.

“Castiel,  _fuck_ -” the word seemed to punch out of Dean as his body began to shake.

“ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ,” Cas chanted. “That’s right. Let go, baby. C’mon. Go ahead and come for me.”

“ _Castiel_ ,” Dean cried out, palms slapping back against the door with the force of his release, and Cas worked him through it, milking every drop, Dean’s come covering his digits and his own hardness.

“You’re so good, Dean,” Cas praised as his own hips began to move faster, heat coiling in his belly at the slick sound of skin on skin and the filthy sight of white jizz squelching between his fingers as he continued to strip their dicks together. “So good for me, my love,” Castiel bit out with a broken gasp as he erupted over his fist, adding his own completion to the mess.

Forehead pressed to forehead, skin coated in a healthy sheen of sweat, they stood until their breath and heart rates calmed. Cas wiggled his come-covered hand, and Dean took the hint, gently tucking Cas’ softening cock back into his pants, doing up his button and zipper and belt for him before taking care of his own.

Dean cupped Castiel ’s face, thumbs rubbing gently and Cas could hear the rasp of his returning stubble. Castiel hummed as Dean kissed him, sweetly, a soft clinging and parting of lips, before he started laughing. 

“You’re dangerous, and we’re stupid. Anyone could have walked in here,” Dean said, but his sated grin told Castiel he was not too upset about the turn of events.

They shared a final laugh-filled kiss and then stumbled out of the stall where Castiel immediately pulled up short. Dean ran into his back as Derek stared back at them open-mouthed, eyes darting between Cas’ sticky, glistening hand and Dean, pliant and warm tucked up behind him. Castiel merely leveled the blonde with a blistering scowl and went to the sink to wash up.  Cas’ eyes met Dean’s in the mirror and his husband winked at him saucily and pursed his lips in the mimic of a kiss.

They left the bathroom without looking back, joining the loud  _thumpa-thumpa_  of the dance floor. Their hands interlaced as Castiel led them up to the bar to order two more beers. The rest of Castiel’s group soon found them.

“Decided to join us this evening, blue collar?” Balthazar remarked with a grin, shaking Dean’s hand.

“Aw, did you miss me, silver spoon?” Dean teased back, settling into Cas’ side, pressing a thank you kiss to his temple when Cas handed him his beer.

“Oh my god,” Charlie said in disgust as she eyed them up and down. “Seriously, you guys?”

“What?” Castiel asked, the picture of innocence.

“Pfft,  _what_?” she mocked. “You two had sex!”

Dean said nothing and drank from his bottle, eyes heavy-lidded and hiding a barely controlled smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel affected a bored tone as everyone else looked at them speculatively.

“Oh, please. Dean looks ready for a nap and you look smug as  _fuck_ ,” Charlie spat and Castiel lifted his gaze up and away in avoidance and took a sip of his own beer.

“Could be worse, Charlie,” Kelvin said. “At least this is an adult club where they expect shit like this to happen,” he laughed at Dean and Castiel, both still not confirming anything. “My cousin Tim is a custodian over at Mark Cain High School and last year the poor guy found a glass butt plug on the floor of the Library after a class reunion.”

Castiel could attest with the utmost certainty that if you snort beer through your nose, it burns like a mother fucker. His husband laughing hard enough to bend at the knees to catch his breath only added insult to injury.

 

 

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
